Fliqpy
Evil Flippy, or better known as Fliqpy, is the split personality of Flippy, a major antagonist and the protagonist villain of the adult animated Internet/TV series ; he also appeared in its spinoff Ka-Pow! and is considered one of the most popular characters. He is voiced by , who voiced his good self until 2006 and Pop. Appearance Evil Flippy/Fliqpy is a green bear who wears dog tags around his neck and a green beret with a checkered crest on his head; he also wears a green camouflage jacket. When "flipped out" he has lime green eyes, sharp teeth and a wicked grin. Biography He is a retired veteran soldier who fought in the Weaponized Animal Regiment (W.A.R.) and has an obsession with making simple or complex booby traps; he suffers from the loss of his fellow soldiers and squadmates as well as flashbacks of his time in the army. During his early career he along with his closest friends at the time, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom went on a stealth mission to assassinate the Tiger General of the opposing forces which went awry; Flippy botched the attempt when his incompetence and lack of focus led to the deaths of his partners. Despite initially cowering in fear he ultimately snapped for the first time and had a violent breakdown during which he slaughtered everyone including the Tiger General himself making his head into a pizza for the remaining enemy troops. Another time while under attack or entrenched in enemy territory he witnessed a soldier with a gas mask having his face melted by fumes; he also witnessed innocents and other soldiers being mutilated and torched, aerial bombing raids and was even held captive among other things. As the fighting dragged on he was eventually promoted to Sergeant Flippy; after the war seemingly ended he began a difficult primary romantic relationship with Flaky which is sorely tested by her overly cautious nature and his past experiences. During the main series it is unknown if Flippy retired or it is simply a time of peace. Flippy rarely appears most likely due to his repetitive behavior. He starts out friendly but if exposed to anything that reminds him of his past (sharp objects, loud noises, bright lights, etc.) he will "flip out" in a psychotic rage hence his name and kill almost anyone around him. This state is usually accepted as Fliqpy or "Evil" Flippy. Flippy initially had no idea of his rampages after reverting back but on one occasion found out and decided to seek professional help. He soon came into a battle with his evil self but discovered he was just making it up in his head. After defeating his evil self Flippy seemed to be cured though he still died regardless. Fans believed Flippy was cured from then on though later flip-outs dispelled these rumors. Fliqpy normally carries a bowie knife and grenades but prefers improvising weapons from various objects or other victims once skinning Shifty alive with a christmas tree cookie and strangling Giggles with Cuddles's intestines. Gallery Flippy.png|An example of Flippy's flip-outs. epic.gif|Another example of Flippy's flip-outs. HYDB1h.gif|Fliqpy slamming Petunia's face on a hot grill. Flippy-Angry.png|Fliqpy's evil grin. Fliqpy-Kills-Mime-flippy-and-fliqpy-39944863-476-360.gif|Fliqpy's evil laugh after killing Sniffles by shooting arrows to kill Mime. S3E19_Evil_Flippy_eye.png|Fliqpy's evil eye. S4E5_AVC_Fliqpy_with_a_cycle.png|Fliqpy's villainous breakdown by attempting to kill a few cops with Cub's tricycle. STV1E2.1_Memories.png|Fliqpy's scary teeth as he prepares to kill everyone during his birthday. Flippy_on_halloween.jpg|Fliqpy's evil stare as he prepares to kill those crossing a street while driving a truck carrying radioactive waste. Good vs evil.jpg|Flippy meeting his counterpart. Trivia *"Operation Tiger Bomb" was the first time Fliqpy was shown by name; it was also the first time Flippy ever flipped out. **"Double Whammy" was the only time Fliqpy appeared as a separate individual excluding nightmares: however, it was revealed that Flippy hallucinated at the time. *Flippy/Fliqpy has a total of five deaths and over 130 kills. **Despite being less murderous Lumpy causes more deaths than him; he is also the only one to face Fliqpy and win. *Fliqpy is shown to be cannibalistic if one counted characters that were different species but still anthropomorphic. *According to he is based on John Rambo and Hulk; he also resembles and is similar to Henry Jekyll's alter-ego Edward Hyde and Jason Voorhees in that all had unfortunate backstories, Fliqpy and Hyde were alternate personalities or psychological/mental states to otherwise friendly individuals and Fliqpy and Jason were serial killers or mass murderers with over 100 victims, the ability to seemingly use anything for killing and blades as primary weapons. **In addition his attire resembles the (USAF) and his booby traps are inspired by the . *He is the reason many considered Flippy a popular character with the largest fanbase in Happy Tree Friends. *Fliqpy has never been seen intentionally killing Cub which implies Fliqpy does not register him as a threat or Flippy has enough influence to prevent himself from harming Cub; he is also never seen intentionally killing Handy despite hacking off his legs. **The only times Flippy snapped out of his Fliqpy mindset were when he tried killing Lumpy with a helicopter and Flaky screamed after seeing him kill everyone on the plane ride at a carnival. *It was confirmed by that Fliqpy acted as if he was still in the war and did not realize he was killing innocents, making it difficult to fully consider him evil; it is unknown how he would act if he knew his victims were civilians. Navigation pl:Fliqpy Category:Dissociative Category:Serial Killers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Animals Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Mascots Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Protagonists Category:Delusional Category:On & Off Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Alter-Ego Category:Remorseful Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fragmental Category:Twin/Clone Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Archenemy Category:Ensemble Category:Contradictory Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Amoral Category:Suicidal Category:Successful Category:Possessor Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil